Forever is only the beginning
by SparksWillFly12
Summary: After the almost fight with the Volturi things being to settle back down with the Cullens again and they resume to there Immortal Lives. After 7 years have past and Renesmee is fully grown and mature she and Jacob begin there Relationship with one another, But what happens when some of there immortal relatives frown upon it? *This Story is now up for Adoption*
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! So my friend wanted me to write a fan fic that she could understand what was going on! SO I will be updating _THE FLOCK MEETS THE NIGHT_ very soon! For now enjoy and i'm not gonna ask for a review..yet**

**Oh right..Disclammer..I Dont Own Twilight! Yea...I could care less if i owned it or not XD**

* * *

Bella's POV ** ( Bella you think? yes. Wait a sec) **

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Inquired Edward as he walked up behind me. "Renesmee..." I sighed. I heard a sigh come from behind me and spun around with a quirked brow. "Aren't you worried? "No.""WHAT!"

"She's really mentally..and Physically an Adult Bella..She's smart not stupid. PLUS, dont you trust Jacob?" questioned Edward

"Yea..I trust both of them but Alice's vision is getting to m-" I was cut off with a loud howl emanating from the forest..."Here we go.."murmured Edward

* * *

Renesmee's POV **(** **See?)**

"SWEEETT!" I yelled as i jumped onto the wolfs' back. Matter-O-Factly my Boyfriend and No not like that.. Perverts...We were going to visit Mom and Dad. "So are you gonna go or.."

Jacob Howled.."Okay Jerk." I swear if Wolves could smirk, thats what this would look like.

He began running down the hill and i had to grab his fur to hang on. "STOP REALLY QUICK!" i yelled and he stopped really quick and i almost flew off. I jumped off and grinned.."Lets Race there Sweetie" After i became an Adult i was as fast as Mom. Even though i'm half Human.

He Growled. "1..2..3!" and i took off with Jacob close behind. I laughed and sped up. I heard something coming and freaked out so i stopped..and looked around "Jacob! Stop for a sec..Transform back into your human form!" I threw him some clothes and turned around.

"Whats the problem " I heard Jacob say a few moments later "Are you descent?" "Yea Nessie" I spun around and looked at his eyes..

"Hello Children.."

I Turned around to find the source of the voice..

"Valdimir?"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short guys! i really dont know where to take this! till the next update**!

**~Sparks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update…I don't remember when I updated last Truthfully, Well now I gotta do the Disclaimer..**

**Ichigo: SPARKS DOESNT OWN TWILIGHT! **

**SparksWillFly12: Dude,Your not even INVOLVED in Twilight what ..**

**Ichigo: I know, so Shut Up**

**SparksWillFly12: T.T'**

**Ichigo: ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

**Renesmee's POV {A.N: Assume that unless I say otherwise it's her POV}**

"What are you doing here Vladimir?" I questioned that small man. "What are you doing with him?" He retorted nodding his head at Jacob. "Going to Mom and Dad's house to see them..Why?"

"Don't you think it's kind of…Wrong to be with a man like him" "I'm not alive to please you Vladimir! I with associate myself with him if I please!" I exclaimed to him.

"God, you're as hard headed as your mother." He sighed and looked at his nails that seemed to be neglected. "Be warned Renesmee, doesn't mean I helped your Clan in the past doesn't mean that I don't like what is happening with your Clan now..Plus, I doesn't prevent me from taking action." He grinned.

"Just watch your back..Never know what might happen to your little Wolf-Toy over there.." He pointed to Jacob with the Nail that he was looking at and Jacob growled."First of all! I'm not a Wolf-To-" "Jacob, he's just baiting you stay calm" I said, turning to look at him in the eyes. He nodded.

"Well, it was a nice _chat _Vladimir but I think we must be going." I said grabbing Jacob's hand and walking past him. "Don't let my warning go unheard Renesmee, It may cause you your..Beloved." I gridded my teeth and kept walking. "Are you okay?" asked Jacob.

"Fine." "No you're not" "Why does it matter?" "Because it's you and you don't get upset easily." Fine Jacob! Maybe I'm worried for you!

What if he's gets some of the other clans to join him? What if he-""He's not gonna kill me Nessie! I can't handle a couple of Blood Suckers!" He yelled.

"I Wish you wouldn't call them Blood Suckers..." I muttered. He chuckled and pulled me to his chest. "Everything will be fine Nessie!""Okay Jake...Let's get going to Mom and Dad's

They're probably worrying." I said pulling out of his embrace. "Yay we should..." He began walking in the direction of the house. I grabbed his hand and followed.

_AT THE HOUSE_

"Vladimir THREATED you!" Mom Exclaimed. "Bella, Calm down" Mom's red eyes shot to Dad's Golden ones saying 'Don't you DARE tell me to calm down!' "Bell's" Started Jacob. "I'm with Nessie 24/7, so is the Pack! It'll be fine" "I guess your right Jake…" Said Mom calming down..."We should tell Carlisle and the others Edward just in case"

"That might be a good idea." He replied then turned to me. "Are you okay with this?" Dad asked with a sort of calm that I always loved about my Father. I nodded with a small Smile.

"Okay! So we'll tell the rest of the family to be cautious and you'll stay with the pack sweetie." Settled Dad. "Sounds Good." agreed Jake. Everyone looked to Mom.

"I don't care as long as you're comfortable with It honey." She said. "I am Mom. Thanks." She smiled.

"So…You guys wanna head over there and then just talk with each other?" Asked Jake. "Sure. That sounds good cause I got unfinished business with Emmett." Said Mom. "Same Here" I said.

"Do you truly think its gonna be okay Dad?" I whispered to him while Jake and Mom talked with each other. "You never know..I does worry me though..I may act like it doesn't but that's for your Mother's peace of mind."

"I know Dad, I know"

**Well! What did Cha' think! Good or Bad? Review Please! **

**Ichigo: Cause you need it**

**SparksWillFly12: SHUT UP STRAWBERRY!**

**Ichigo: Wow..That hurt * Rolls Eyes***

**SparksWillFly12: O My God! GO BACK TO BLEACH! **

**SparksWillFly12: By the Way! Its rated T for a JUST IN CASE measure! **


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys...Sorry to do this i hate having to do this but i'm putting this story up for adoption! I just dont know a whole lot about Twilight. I've just seen the movies! I havent read the books and i dont know the clans very well, which would make it hard to do as off writing their characters. I've been busy and sick lately and i just havent been able to think of anything other than dialog to keep the story going! I know some of my fellow followers know a CRAP load about Twilight! SO i'm sorry to do this but!-THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION I WILL UPDATE SOON WITH THE NEW AUTHOR!**


End file.
